My dirty little secret
by MakatoMai
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha AU Oneshot. The two have a dirty little secret that Kagome and Miroku have yet to know...implied cheating


My dirty little secret

Authors Note: A Sango and Inuyasha (AU) one shot, inspired by All-American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret. I do not own Inuyasha for if I did thousands of people would disagree….lol o; Enjoy.

* * *

_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I've know this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Inuyasha looked towards Sango smiling stroking her brown bangs from her face as she rested her head against his chest. She wasn't smiling though, her brown eyes looked so sad and vacant. He knew what was wrong though, he didn't have to ask but he did.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, the fragile teenager looked up into the hanyou's golden eyes. "It's not right, what your…what were doing it's not right" She whispered softly.

He looked to the side, he had expected that. No it wasn't right, he had canceled his date with Kagome tonight just to sit on this couch and waste his time with Sango. But it wasn't really wasting his time, she was his time. He wanted to be with her.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Were putting something important to us on the line Inuyasha!" Sango said sitting up staring towards him now a bit urgently. "We've been with Miroku and Kagome for two years! We just can't let it be thrown away! I'm sick of playing this game!"

He looked to the side, her words burned and they were true. He couldn't help it though; they were the only one who knew. But every time the four of them went on double dates with there original partners it was just so forced. They didn't need to know. It would break their hearts. But just Sango and I knowing…it was tearing her apart.

"Yea…Our dirty little secret"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty Little Secret)_

_Don't tell any body or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha only smiled looking to the side, his clawed hand stroking the indent of her cheek. She made a small sound of protest as he pressed his lips firmly onto hers, holding her waste, his clawed hands gently brushing over her jeans.

"Inuyasha"

"Don't tell anyone" He smiled whispering against her lips. "Or we'll just regret it in the end."

Not only will we lose are dearest friends but we'll lose each other.

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Her arms went a bit reluctantly around his neck, her face flared with red as he kissed her again. He smiled into her; it was okay that it was just them that knew. In the end, if they dared to tell Miroku or Kagome, they would break. Neither one of the two, the hanyou nor the human had the heart to break them. They were two fragile and so was this secret. If Inuyasha had to break a few dates with Kagome, and Sango had to lie to Miroku just so they could be together, that would be fine.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one who needs to know_

Sango looked towards him and she felt warm inside. How could such a big lie feel so good when his lips were against hers? And when his arms were holding her so tightly? What made the lie any different from when she was alone? Because the lie wasn't a lie when she was in his arms. It was a secret. A dirty little secret.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

"So it's a secret right?" Inuyasha said smiling; he could tell she understood now. She hadn't before but the lie wasn't so bad when it was a secret. No, it made it seem a lot more fun, but the fun would only last so long before it come back. But for now they could pretend, and stay in their dirty little secret which just happened to be each other.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_(inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_(deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_(Wont lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart _

_Trace this life out_

The two felt the guilt inside of them as his skin touched hers. The faces seemed to dance around them, the faces of hurt, betrayal and HATE. Sango closed her eyes and flinched as he Inuyasha plummeted on top of her in a light sweat. Sango shut her eyes tighter to hide her tears, even if you hide it with whatever you call it, it burned. Their secret…was tearing them up, and tearing them apart. But still she couldn't let go of him, so she held on to him tightly. Inuyasha berried his face in her shoulder and let out a slow song.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

"Sango should we…stop?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear gently. "We can't be near each other without thinking of THEM"

"No…I love you Inuyasha…"

His eyes widened and surprised, oh what a secret that they had…..

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

"Sango you?"

"Yea…" she whispered quietly. "It's okay whatever happens, happens. They don't have to know, no one does, and it's not going to stop me from loving you."

"Sango" He leaned his head against her chest, his firm body crushing her fragile one.

_Who has to know?_

Sango only smiled at the thought, they needed to know. But they didn't have to know.

_Who has to know?_

No one.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, just a sketchy idea that came to mind at the song and I just went with it. Enjoy. 


End file.
